Discipline is Key
by MaryHadALittleRose
Summary: Sam and Dean are on a case and while the Dads are away the kids will play or in this case sneak into a movie and get caught. Warning: Contains spanking of minors as parental discipline, don't like? don't read! flames will be deleted and laughed about! You were warned dudes! Review!


_Disclaimer: I have officially disclaimed!_

_AN: This is my first spanking fic so let me know what you guys think of it._

**Discipline is Key  
**

In the tiny and dingy motel room two boys lay on old and somewhat uncomfortable beds. There was nothing to do except watch television on the out of date TV set which didn't even have cable and only got the documentary channel. Their dads were out on a hunt and had forbidden them to leave the room. Needless to say they were both bored out of their minds.

On the bed nearest the door Ben was tossing a tennis ball up in the air and catching it again. He was thirteen years old with his dad's dark brown hair and his mom's brown eyes. On the next bed was his twelve year old cousin, Kemp. His hair was interesting shades of dark blond and light brown. It was long and fell into his stormy grey eyes.

The boys hated being stuck in the motel room. Unfortunately their dads had taken the Impala so they couldn't engage in their favourite pastime, sneaking out on a joy ride. They got in to shitloads of trouble but it was worth it.

Ben suddenly jumped off the bed. "Dude, I've had enough. Let's get out of here," he said to his cousin.

"Where would we go?" Kemp asked. Ben thought for a moment. They were in a small town so there wasn't much to do. However there was a gaming arcade and a movie theatre.

"Let's go see a movie," he suggested.

"The Avengers," Kemp said. Ben agreed with this plan. He had been wanting to see that movie since it came out.

"We don't have money though," Kemp fretted. Ben grinned mischievously.

"Dude, who said we were gonna get in legally?" he said. Kemp's face split into and imitation of his cousins. Ben grabbed the spare motel room key and the two boys snuck out of the room and down the road to the theatre.

When they got there they opened the front doors, creeping silently past the ticket office. After checking what screen The Avengers was showing on they headed in the right direction. Somehow they got into the movie without anyone seeing. They went up to seats near the back and sat down just in time to catch the beginning.

...

Sam and Dean were driving back to the motel and Dean had demanded that they stop at a diner so that he could get some pie. They were currently sitting at a table near the window going over what they knew about the case so far. Unfortunately this wasn't much. "Dude, we got nothing," the elder Winchester brother complained.

"Tell me about it," Sam muttered, "didn't help that the guy we were talking to was drunk."

Dean snorted. They were silent for a while trying to figure out what to do next. "We can't just wait for the thing to attack again," Sam pointed out.

"I know that Sammy," his brother growled.

"Whoa dude, chill out," the taller replied holding out his hands in a pacifying gesture.

Dean sighed. "Sorry Sammy, I just wish we had more to go on," he said.

Sam sympathised with his brother and resolved to try and do some more research when they got back to the hotel. For all the good it was likely to do.

...

The movie had just finished and Ben and Kemp were sure that they had gotten away with it until... "Oi! You two I don't remember seeing you pay to get in!"

"Fuck," Ben mumbled. The two boys felt strong hands being placed and their shoulders and they turned around slowly. They found themselves looking into the face of an extremely pissed off security officer. Ben opened his mouth to say something but one look shut him up and the two were hauled off to the mangers office.

When they arrived the manager looked up with a curious expression on his face. "What's all this about?" he wanted to know.

"These two snuck into a movie without paying," the security officer explained.

The manager sighed. This wasn't the first time he had had to deal with this and he doubted it would be the last. "Leave them here," he said, "I'll call their parents." At this Kemp and Ben exchanged anxious glances.

"What's your parent's number?" the manager asked. Ben resignedly gave him his dad's number and waited while the manager made the call.

...

Back at the diner Dean was just about to get up and order his pie when his cell phone rang. "Hello?" he said. There was a long pause after which Dean snapped his phone shut.

"What was that about?" Sam wanted to know.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. "We have to go to the movie theatre," he ground out, "Ben and Kemp snuck in without paying."

"Shit," Sam swore. The two brothers packed up their stuff and headed out of the diner. Dean hadn't even managed to order his pie. Some was going to pay for this...

When the two arrived at the movie theatre Dean just managed to stop himself storming into the manager's office. Instead he calmly opened the door and walked in with Sam behind him. He saw his son and nephew sitting there with their eyes downcast. "Get in the car the now," he growled. Without another word the four headed out of the office and back out to the Impala.

...

When they arrived back at the motel Dean unlocked the door and strode in with the other three following behind him. Once inside Dean shut the door and he and Sam turned around to face their sons. Ben opened his mouth but was cut off. "We don't want to hear your excuses both of you over to the wall now!" his dad demanded. The boys were really worried now, they knew what was coming. They didn't argue just shuffled over to the wall and used their hands to brace themselves.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow. The boys hesitated before slowly undoing their jeans and letting them fall underwear and all. Dean stepped up behind Ben while Sam walked over to Kemp. Then without warning SMACK Dean landed a good hard whack on Ben's exposed bottom. Ben gritted his teeth as several more smacks landed on his bum. It was soon bright red.

After that Dean stood back and allowed his son to pull his pants back up. When he had done that Dean put a hand on Ben's shoulder and he looked up. "You understand why I did that don't you?"

Ben nodded and Dean pulled him into a hug as he noticed tears were streaming down his face. "Don't ever do that again," his dad reprimanded, "I love you," he added gently.

"Love you too dad," Ben answered.

While all this was going on Kemp was getting the same treatment from his dad. Sam landed a good, hard swat against his son's naked butt which was quickly followed by several more.

The end result was that Kemp's ass was a shiny red colour and he was crying his eyes out. "Come here," he said, "I only did that because I worry about you. You know that right?" Kemp nodded.

"I love you Kemp," he added quietly.

Kemp wiped his eyes and smiled up at his dad. "I love you too," he said.

With the disciplining out of the way the family settled down into their usual routine. Kemp and Ben would not be sneaking out again. Their lesson was well and truly learnt.


End file.
